With 3 women
by Okita Shinn
Summary: Sequel dari Misi, Hokage ke 5, dan pengganti Asuma. Ketiga wanita itu menatap Naruto nyalang, seolah ingin memakan Naruto, namun Kushina mempunyai sebuah ide sedikit gila, dan mereka menyetujuinya. Warn: Inside, Incest, Smut(?), Dan yang lain


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Harem, OOC, AU/Semi-canon, Typo, Incest, Smut(?), Porn Without Plot(?), Explicit Content, Sequel: Misi, Hokage ke 5, Pengganti Asuma, And many more**

**Pairing: Naruto x Harem (Kushina, Tsunade, Kurenai)**

**..**

**.**

**With three Women**

**..**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

Naruto saat ini tengah duduk di atas lantai rumahnya, ia duduk seolah akan bersujud untuk meminta maaf, di depannya ada 3 sosok wanita cantik yang tengah menatapnya tajam. Ia seolah menjadi terdakwa karena sebuah kesalahannya.

Kushina mengelus perutnya yang mulai membuncit. Dia menatap nyalang pada putra semata wayangnya itu. "Dua bulan lalu kau memperkosa aku, sebulan setelahnya memperkosa Tsunade, dan kali ini kau memperkosa Kurenai."

"A-aku."

Tsunade juga menatap tajam Naruto, "Diam! Aku tak ingin mendengar alasanmu!"

Naruto bergidik ngeri mendengar sentakan dari Tsunade. Nyalinya langsung menciut saat itu juga.

Kurenai menghela napas lelah saat melihat nyali Naruto yang langsung menciut. "Tenanglah kalian berdua, mungkin aku tak masalah jika harus berbagi dengan kalian."

Kedua wanita seksi itu langsung menatap Kurenai. Keduanya langsung menyeringai. "Iya juga, Naruto kan punya Seribu bayangan," sahut Kushina dengan senyuman mesumnya. Mata violetnya melirik ke Tsunade yang juga tersenyum mesum. "Naruto, lakukan!"

_**"Tajuu, Kagebunshin No Jutsu!"**_

Naruto menciptakan 5 bayangan dirinya setelah ia diberi perintah oleh Kushina. Pemuda itu menghela napasnya. "Baik, kita lakukan!"

**.**

**..**

**Naruto dan Kurenai.**

Di rumah itu, semuanya berpencar ke ruangan yang berbeda. Dua Bunshin Naruto membawa Kurenai ke kamar mandi, mereka bertiga pun membuka semua pakaiannya hingga telanjang. Naruto lalu menyalakan showernya untuk membasahi dia serta Kurenai.

Wanita itu langsung mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Naruto, ia mencium bibir pemuda itu dengan penuh gairah, sementara itu dibelakang Kurenai, Bunshin Naruto yang mulai menciumi tengkuk wanita itu sambil meremas payudara Kurenai.

Kurenai sedikit membuka kedua kakinya, sehingga dua buah kejantanan yang sedang ereksi itu bisa bergerak bebas. Kedua bayangan Naruto mengarahkan kejantanan mereka tepat di dua lubang milik Kurenai.

Keduanya mendorong pinggul masing-masing, sehingga kejantanan mereka bisa mulai masuk kedalam dua liang milik Kurenai.

Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawah Naruto dengan lembut, ia menahan rasa nikmat saat dua lubang miliknya dimasuki oleh benda besar milik pemuda pirang tersebut. Dengan sekali hentak, kedua Naruto itu mendorong pinggulnya.

"Ack!" Kurenai sedikit tercekat saat kedua benda itu langsung menerobos liang miliknya.

Masih dengan air shower yang mengucur, kedua Naruto itu menggerakkan pinggul mereka maju-mundur secara bergantian, dan itu membuat Kurenai menahan erangannya. Pelukannya terhadap Bunshin Naruto mulai mengerat, payudaranya masih terus dimainkan oleh Bunshin Naruto dari belakang.

"Si-sial...aahhh," sebuah desahan lolos dari mulut Kurenai, ia kemudian mencium Bunshin Naruto yang ada di depannya untuk meredam desahan yang akan keluar. Berikutnya, tubuh Kurenai menegang sesaat, karena dia sedang dilanda sebuah klimaks.

"Sensei, kau sudah klimaks?"

"Di-diam!"

Naruto yang ada di depan Kurenai pun menarik kejantanannya, dia mengangguk bersamaan dengan Bunshin dibekalang Kurenai, keduanya kompak menarik kejantanan mereka. Lalu, Bunshin dibelakang Kurenai pun mendorong punggung Kurenai untuk membungkuk, kemudian ia kembali memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam liang senggama Kurenai dari belakang.

Naruto yang berada di depan Kurenai pun mengarahkan kejantanan miliknya tepat di mulut Kurenai. Wanita itu tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, dia kemudian menggenggam kejantanan itu, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya, lidahnya bergerak menjilati kejantanan Naruto di dalam mulutnya.

Bunshin Naruto merasakan kenikmatannya saat mereka berdua memperkosa Kurenai dari depan dan belakang.

"Sen-sensei!" Ucap keduanya secara bersamaan, mereka langsung menyemburkan cairan hangatnya secara bersamaan, kemudian menarik kejantanan mereka, dan duduk lemas di atas lantai kamar mandi.

Kurenai sendiri juga duduk lemas di atas lantai kamar mandi, ia meneguk cairan itu lalu tersenyum kepada dua Bunshin Naruto. "Walaupun kalian bayangan, tapi aku sangat menikmati ini," ujar Kurenai dengan senyuman menggodanya. "Lain kali bermainlah denganku, Naruto."

Kedua Bunshin itu mengangguk paham, kemudian mereka berdua menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Kurenai terawa seksi melihat kedua Naruto itu hilang, ia kemudian berdiri dan membersihkan dirinya di dalam kamar mandi itu.

**.**

**..**

**Naruto dan Tsunade.**

Tsunade berkacak pinggang melihat kedua Bunshin Naruto yang tadi menarik dirinya. Mereka berdua berada di dapur rumah itu. "Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Tsunade pun mulai membuka pakaiannya satu persatu setelah memberikan pertanyaan pada kedua Naruto.

Kedua Bunshin itu saling tatap satu sama lain, kemudian mereka berdua mendekati Tsunade, dan secara bersamaan, mereka meremas payudara besar milik Tsunade. Wajah wanita itu langsung merona saat payudaranya diremas oleh kedua Naruto.

"A-ahh..." Desahannya pun lolos dari bibirnya. Salah satu Naruto kemudian mulai menjilati leher Tsunade, dan Naruto yang lain mulai mencium bibir seksi wanita itu.

Kedua kaki Tsunade terlihat tak kuat meladeni mereka berdua, kedua kakinya itu bergetar hebat saat ia dirangsang oleh Bunshin Naruto. Kedua Bunshin itu pun kemudian mulai menjamah tubuh seksi Tsunade, hingga keduanya sampai pada liang senggama milik wanita itu serta liang bagian belakang milik Tsunade.

Jemari mereka mulai bermain di kedua lubang itu, liang senggama Tsunade mulai basah karena dimainkan oleh Jari Naruto. Tsunade lamgsung menarik Naruto dari dirinya, napasnya terengah-engah seolah dia habis berlari ratusan kilometer.

"Ahh, sial, bocah, kau belajar aahhh, darimana!?"

Kedua Naruto itu menghentikan aksinya, mereka menatap Tsunade dengan seringai di wajah mereka. "Tidak tahu." Dan keduanya kembali merangsan Tsunade, kali ini kedua kejantanan mereka yang berdiri tegap itu mengarah ke dua liang Tsunade.

Salah satu Naruto mengangkat dua kali indah milik Tsunade. Mereka berdua mengarahlan kejantanan mereka untuk masuk ke dalam tubuh Tsunade. Naruto yang ada dibelakang Tsunade menyenderkan dirinya di meja tempatnya memasak, ia mengarahkan kejantanan yang sudah ereksi itu untuk masuk ke dalam liang bagian belakang milik Tsunade.

"Nek, sempit sekali..."

"Ackk!" Napas Tsunade sedikit tercekat saat Naruto memasukkan kejantanan tersebut.

Tubuh Naruto merosot kebawah hingga duduk di atas lantai, kedua tangannya masih mengangkat dua kaki Tsunade. "Ugh!" Dan akhirnya, kejantanan tersebut pun masuk ke dalam lubang belakang Tsunade. "Benar-benar sempit."

Sementara itu, Bunshin Naruto yang lain mulai mengarahkan kejantanannya ke liang senggama Tsunade. "Nek, bersiap!" Naruto mendorong pinggulnya maju, dan liang kewanitaan Tsunade menelan semua benda milik Naruto.

Tsunade meremas rambut pirang milik Naruto, ia menahan tusukan di kedua lubang miliknya itu. Kedua Naruto itu kemudian menggerakkan pinggul mereka masing-masing, Tsunade kembali tersentak untuk kesekian kalinya, entah kenapa energinya berkurang drastis saat berhubungan dengan Naruto.

"Ahhk, sial..." Umpat Tsunade yang merasa kalau payudaranya di hisap oleh Naruto, ia merasakan geli saat Naruto menghispnya, kedua bibirnya tertutup rapat untuk menahan desahannya yang akan keluar. "A-aku keluar..." Cairan cinta milik Tsunade pun keluar dan membasahi kejantanan Naruto, membuat rahim Tsunade menjadi licin serta gerakan Naruto menjadi lebih cepat.

Kedua Naruto itu masih terus menghentakkan pinggul mereka. "Ka-kami akan keluar!" Kedua Naruto itu mendorong pinggulnya dalam-dalam, mereka berdua mengeluarkan cairan putih kental hingga memenuhi kedua lubang itu.

"Aku...puas akan hal ini..." Kedua Naruto itu langsung menghilang dalam kepulan asap. "Tapi aku benci ini."

**.**

**..**

**Naruto dan Kushina.**

"Kaachan, aku tak yakin melakukan hal ini. Aku takut jika kandunganmu akan terluka."

Kushina tersenyum, ia menempelkan keningnya ke kening Naruto. "Percayalah pada Kaachan, Sochi. Dia akan baik-baik saja."

Di kamar utama, hanya ada Naruto dan Kushina saja, pemuda itu menghilangkan Bunshinnya setelah sampai di kamar utama. Ia juga menerima beberapa ingatan dari Bunshin miliknya yang lain, mereka telah selesai dengan urusannya masing-masing.

Kushina pun mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Naruto, wanita hamil itu pun mencium bibir Naruto, saling bertukar saliva satu sama lain. Keduanya menikmati ciuman panjang itu, sampai pada Naruto yang mulai menggerayangi beberapa bagian tubuh Kushina. Pemuda itu menarik bibirnya, lalu mendorong Kushina untuk merebah di atas kasur berukuran lumayan besar itu.

Naruto merangkak di atas tubuh Kushina, lalu mulai menarik pakaian Kushina satu persatu. Kushina sendiri tersenyum malu dan menutup kedua payudaranya, wajahnya sudah merona karena Naruto terus menatap dirinya. "Kau akan terus menatapku?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis, ia kembali mencium bibir seksi Kushina, kali ini mereka berdua bermain lidah, sesekali Naruto menggigit kecil bibir Kushina, dan bermain-main di dalam mulut Kushina.

Kedua tangan Naruto mulai bergerak, ia meremas payudara Kushina dengan lembut. Kemudian, ciuman Naruto mulai turun kebawah, dan sampai di leher Kushina. Pemuda itu memberikan beberapa bercak merah di sana, ia menandainya bahwa Kushina adalah miliknya semata.

Kushina mendengus geli saat Naruto memberikan beberapa bercak merah di lehernya. "Lanjutkan Sochi."

Naruto seolah mengerti apa yang dikatakan Kushina, ia kemudian melanjutkan ciumannya, turun hingga sampai di kedua payudara Kushina. Tangan kanannya meremas payudara sebelah milik Kushina, sementara itu gundukan Kushina yang lain tengah dimainkan oleh mulut Naruto. Dia menjilati, menggigit serta meremas bagian itu. Kedua tangan Kushina meremas rambut kuning Naruto, sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam desahannya.

Kushina sangat menikmati Foreplay yang diberikan Naruto. Dia seolah dimanja oleh pemuda yang menjadi anak semata wayangnya itu. Yah, walaupun nanti akan ada satu lagi yang belum lahir. Tetapi ia sangat senang jika dimanja ole Naruto.

Naruto pun menyudahi aktifitasnya itu, ia kemudian melepas semua pakaiannya hingga telanjang. Kejantanannya sudah berdiri tegap tepat di depan liang senggama milik Kushina.

Pemuda itu mencoba untuk memasukkannya ke dalam liang kewanitaan Kushina, Naruto sedikit meringis saat ia kejantanannya mulai masuk, ia bisa merasakan betapa sempitnya kewanitaan Kushina. Padahal ia sudah beberapa kali melakukan hubungan badan dengan wanita seksi itu.

"Ugh, Kaachan..."

Naruto terus mendorong pinggulnya maju mundur, ia sangat menikmati bagaimana rasanya kejantanannya yang menggesek dinding rahim Kushina.

"Ohh, Naruto..." Kushina pun mulai bangun dari tempatnya merebah, ia kembali mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Naruto, lalu menciumnya dengan mesra. Sementara pinggul Naruto masih terus bergerak maju mundur.

Naruto mengangkat tubuh mungil Kushina, sembari terus menggerakkan pinggulnya. Kushina merasakan kalau dirinya sebentar lagi akan klimaks, ia menarik ciumannya dari Naruto, lalu meletakkan dagunya di bahu lebar milik putranya itu. "Aku..."

"Kita keluar sama-sama," bisik Naruto tepat di telinga Kushina.

Tubuh mereka beruda menegang, pelukan mereka pun semakin erat saat keduanya mengeluarkan cairan masing-masing.

Naruto berbalik, kemudian duduk pinggiran kasur. Kushina tak tinggal diam, ia kemudian mendorong tubuh Naruto untuk rebahan di atas kasur. Wanita cantik itu menyeringai menatap Naruto yang saat ini ada di bawahnya.

Jemari lentiknya itu kemudian menyentuh tubuh seksi milik Naruto, merasakan bagaimana permukaan kulit kasar dari Putranya itu. "Ahh, sungguh seksi..." Ujarnya dengan suara menggoda. Wanita itu kemudian menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun. "Ungghh...penismu, sungguh nikmat Naruto," ujarnya sambil terus menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun.

"Kaa-kaachan..."

"Setubuh aku Naruto...yaahh, berikan semua spermamu pada Kaachan! Ahhnn...!"

Kushina mulai mengeluarkan sifat aslinya yang agresif. Ia tersenyum menyeringai diserta rona merah di kedua pipi putihnya. Dia sangat menikmati bagaimana kejantanan Naruto menerobos area kewanitaannya.

"Ohhh, yaahhh!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, tubuh Kushina menegang, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan sebuah cairan yang kembali keluar dari liang senggamanya. Kedua tangannya meremas perut seksi Naruto, dan menikmati saat-saat dirinya klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Sial, aku bakal ketagihan dengan benda di dalam tubuhku ini-eh!"

Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal, di sana terlihat sebuah rona merah yang sudah mulai menjalar menyelimuti kedua pipi Naruto.

"Kau ereksi lagi?"

"...begitulah."

Kedua tangan Naruto diletakkan di bongkahan pantat Kushina, pemuda itu kemudian mendorongnya ke atas lalu menariknya lagi, dan ia mengulanginya terus.

"Ahh, Naruto... Aku... Milikku masih sensitif... Annhh!"

"Salah sendiri ugh,"

Naruto terus menggerakkannya naik turun, hingga ia menancapkannya dalam-dalam untuk mengeluarkan cairan miliknya, dinding rahim Kushina basah akibat cairan keduanya yang bercampur.

**..**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, Naruto bangun dengan tubuhnya yang kelelahan akibat pertarungannya. Ia mengosok matanya untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuknya, lalu menguap lebar.

Di sampingnya ada tiga orang wanita yang telah ia gagahi. Dia langsung menepuk dahinya, Naruto menyadari kecerobohannya karena telah menyetubuhi ketiga wanita itu.

"Untuk apa kau menyesal Sochi? Semua teman wanitamu sudah menikah, dan hanya kau yang belum menikah. Bahkan Hinata yang suka padamu itu menikah dengan sepupunya sendiri," ujar Kushina yang kemudian bangun dari atas dada Naruto. "Ugh, tadi malam sungguh menyenangkan."

"Ya kau benar Kushina." Tsunade menimpalinya juga, ia bangun dari tempatnya tidur barusan. "Aku bersumpah akan memukulmu jika kau tak memuaskanku lagi."

Kurenai yang ada di samping kanan Naruto. "Aku baru saja menemukan pengalaman seks yang sungguh nikmat. Ngomong-ngomong, Mirai ingin seorang Ayah, Naruto."

Kushina menyeringai menatap putranya. "Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan Morning Seks?"

"Ide bagus."

"Aku tak keberatan."

Wajah Naruto langsung membiru. "A-a, tolonglah..."

**..**

**.**

**END!**

**..**

**Author note:**

**Ah, maafkan saya, kepala agak pusing, dan kerjaan lagi banyak. Saya sangat berterimakasih karena sudah membaca Fanfict saya.**

**Entahlah, nanti saya akan nulis atau tidak. Mau rehat sejenak, dan istirahat. **

**Terima kasih sudah mengikuti cerita saya! Saya minta maaf jika ada kesalahan, mungkin lain kesempatan akan saya buat beberapa cerita lain, nggak tahu di Fandom apa nantinya.**

**Terima kasih, dan sampai jumpa!**

**P.S: Nggak ada lanjutan, jadi jangan minta!**


End file.
